Dance Me
by Black Aeon
Summary: Kai is a hip hop dancer with big dreams of making it big. When she gets a scholarship into MSA, will she be able to fulfill her dreams, or will it crash and burn? Or, will she find help and love along the way? Moose/OC
1. Going to MSA

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the movie, Step Up 1 and/or 2, or anything else that's famous in this fanfiction. I only own my character(s).  
This is also my first time doing Step Up movie, so, please be nice.

**Also, sorry if it's descriptive, that's how I am. I'm trying to fix that...and sorry if some of the words are wrong.**

* * *

"Kairi Ann Namazaki Santos! Get you're butt out of bed now!"

Said person softly groaned as they slowly climbed out of the bed, roughly throwing the blankets off of them. 17 year old Kairi softly sighed, blowing some of her hair out of her face. She slowly walked over to the bathroom, shedding off her clothes before she climbed into the shower. After 10 minutes of cleaning herself off, she shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her before drying off. She then grabbed a black bra with matching boyshorts, immediately putting it on. She then looked at the mirror, seeing her reflection: healthy pale complexion; dark brown, almost black eyes; and a black, unique "posh crop", where the front stopped evenly above her chest, and the back stopped at the neck hairline, with full length, midnight blue highlights, and chin length bangs, covering the right side of her face. She neatly combed her hair, making her bangs frame the right side of her face.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, heading for her closet. She opened the door, looking for something that she could wear. She settled on a white, fitted tanktop; baggy, navy blue cargo pants that fell past her hips, held by a three row silver studded belt; black/white Converse hightops; and her black, fingerless leather gloves.

She smiled, liking her outfit, and grabbed her backpack off of her desk, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Once she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of her little "sister" playing with her food instead of eating it. Kairi softly laughed and placed her bag on the floor, walking over to her little sister.

"Hey sweetie...I don't think that's how you eat cereal." Kairi softly teased.

The little girl looked up from her cereal bowl and smiled when she saw Kairi.

"Kairi! Hi!" The little girl greeted.

"Hey Marie." Kairi greeted.

She was startled when she felt a pair of hands poke both of her sides, causing her to jump a bit and softly shriek out in surprise. Kairi immediately turned around and came face-to-face with her "older brother".

"Emilio! Stop that! You know I hate that!" Kairi said.

"Hahaha, _lo siento_." Emilio apologized in Spanish.

"Whatever." Kairi muttered.

"Haha. Ready for your first day of school?" Emilio asked, handing his foster sister an apple.

"Thanks...and no. I don't wanna go to MSA. Mom and dad are already working two jobs pay off the rent, I don't want them to pay for my tuition...besides. I don't even know how they found out about me." Kairi said, taking a bite out of the apple.

"I sent them a video of you dancing. And mom and dad don't have to pay much, you're going on a scholarship." Emilio said, leaning against the counter.

"WHAT?! Why did you do that?" Kairi asked, slightly angry.

"Why not? You're a great dancer?" Emilio asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You're a good dancer!" Marie yelled out cutely.

"...thanks...but, I don't know. That's a preppy school...I hate that. Especially once they get a look at me. Hello! Poor, ghetto girl in a rich, snobby school? I don't think so. It'll disrupt their whole fake, plastic, quota system." Kairi muttered angrily.

"Come on...not EVERYONE is like that. What about my man Tyler?" Emilio asked.

"He...he was lucky. He was a janitor before a dancer." Kairi said.

"You're such a hater." Emilio said.

"I am NOT a hater." Kairi argued.

"I'm gonna be there." Emilio assured.

"Yeah...as a DJ and a...ballroom dancer or whatever." Kairi said.

"Interpretive dancer." Emilio corrected.

"Whatever." Kairi replied.

"Sheesh. pessimistic much?" Emilio asked.

Kairi was about to retort but was cut off by her parents. "Emilio, Kairi! Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting to school? Both of you?"

"Yeah. We were just leaving right now. Bye." Emilio replied, kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Yeah...bye." Kairi replied, kissing Marie, her mom, and her dad on their cheeks before grabbing her bag and following her brother out the door.

Kairi closed the door and followed her brother to his "baby", a candy paint red Ford Mustang. She got in the car and slammed the door shut just to annoy her brother.

"Damn _chica_! Watch it will ya? This is..."Emilio started.

"Your BABY...I know, I know." Kairi cut him off.

Emilio rolled his and muttered something incoherently under his breath. He started the car and drove off, heading to their new school.

* * *

Kairi looked at the building in front of her: Maryland School of Arts, or MSA for short. She had no idea why she was here, or if she should EVEN be here. All she knew, was that she was supposed to be lucky enough to have gotten a scholarship. She looked at her brother who was unknowingly grinning at her in a mocking way.

"_Cayate_,_ pendeho_." Kairi mumbled in Spanish.

"What? I didn't even say anything." Emilio said, placing his arm around his sister's shoulders as they walked up the steps of the building.

"You don't have to. I already know what you're gonna say or think." Kairi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come on." Emilio said, opening the doors to the building and entering it with Kairi behind him.

Kairi was greeted by a completely clean, and practically empty and silent hallway. Kairi quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Are we late?" Kairi asked, looking around.

"Dunno. Let's just go. Gotta get to the office." Emilio said.

Kairi just shrugged her shoulders and followed her brother down the hallway, until they came upon a door that said:** School Director**,** Blake Collins**. Emilio knocked on the door a few times, waiting for an answer. Kairi softly sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the side of the wall next to the door. Emilio was about to knock again until he heard,

"Come in!" coming from the other side of the door.

Emilio turned the knob and pushed open the door, revealing a young man with dark brown eyes and matching short, dark brown hair, sitting behind a polished, wooden desk. Kairi pushed herself off of the wall and followed her brother inside the room. The man motioned for them to sit down, and they sat down on the chairs placed in front of the desk.

"Hello. My name is Director Collins. Welcome to the Maryland School of Arts. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Emilio Santos, and this is my sister, Kairi Ann Namazaki." Emilio greeted.

"Ah, yes. I know you two. Both of you are here on the scholarship, correct?" Director Collins asked.

"Yes." Emilio answered.

Kairi remained silent, but nodded her head instead.

"Well then, here are you're locator cards to your classes. Just so you know...there ARE rules here at MSA." Director Collins said.

"We know." Emilio answered.

Director Collins nodded his head told them that they could leave. Both Emilio and Kairi got up and left the room, looking at their locator cards.

"What do you have right now?" Kairi asked, looking up at her brother.

"Uh...Music Mixing 101 (**A/N: Couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.)**." Emilio said.

"Seriously? Wow...what a lame course name." Kairi commented.

"Yeah, what about you?" Emilio asked.

"Intermediate Hip Hop...what the...this sounds like a freakin' math course!" Kairi muttered angrily.

"Ha...and you say my course name is bad." Emilio said.

"That's cause it IS bad." Kairi retorted.

"Ouch. Whatever. Let's just go to class alright. I'll see ya during lunch." Emilio said.

Emilio kissed Kairi on the top of her head before leaving her alone in the hallways. Kairi softly sighed as she saw her brother vanish through a corner. She looked around the hallway, trying to find her classroom. She looked at the paper once more to find the room number.

"710." Kairi mumbled, folding the paper and stuffing it in her backpocket.

She shifted her bag a bit, before turning left to find her classroom. After a few minutes of walking around the hallway, Kairi realized that she was lost. She softly cursed and immediately turned around, causing her to bump into another person and falling flat on her butt.

"Ow! Watch where ya goin' next time you jerk!" Kairi said angrily.

"Oh! My bad! Sorry shorty Didn't mean it." The person apologized.

Kairi looked up to see a tall, caucasian man with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The man was holding his hand out in front of her. Kairi grabbed his hand and he helped her off the floor. She dusted herself off and looked up at the man again.

"Thanks...who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Haha, you're probably new here. Name's Chase, Chase Collins."

"As in...Directors Collins...brother?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Chase answered.

"Oh." Kairi said.

"What's your name?" Chase asked.

"It's Kairi. But I prefer Kai."

"Nice too meet ya. Where ya headed to anyway?" Chase asked.

"Um...710." Kai replied.

"That's where I'm going. Just follow me." Chase said.

Kairi was confused but agreed, and followed Chase to her room. As they were walking, Chase started to talk to her, asking her some questions.

"What is this? 21 Questions?" Kai teased.

"Haha, no. Just curious. What's your major...or minor?" Chase asked.

"Um...dancing?" Kai asked, slightly confused.

"Cool. Me too. So are my friends and my girlfriend." Chase said.

Kai nodded and stopped when Chase stopped in front of a door with the numbers, 710, in black letters. Chase smirked and looked at Kai before opening the door. Kai followed andlooked around the room, seeing about 10 to 20 people in the huge classroom.

It was a pure, polished wooden floor, with full length windows on the walls with rails attached. There were a few people in every corner doing there thing that made them unique and talented. She gave a small smile when she saw a girl close to her age dancing in a not so appropriate way with another girl.

"The one with light brown hair is Andie-she's my girl. The one with black hair is Missy."

"Cool...what do you guys dance to?" Kai asked, following Chase to where his girlfriend and friends were.

"Hip hop, breakdance, that type of stuff." Chase said.

"Hey Chase." Andie called out in a smooth, femininely husky voice that sounded nice.

"Hey." Chase said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"_Hola, chica._ Who might you be?" Missy asked.

"Kai."

"Hi, I'm Andie, and that's Missy." Andie introduced.

"Hi." Kai replied.

She turned her head when she saw some people walk over to them.

"Hey you guys! I want you to meet someone. Guys this is Kai, Kai, that's Moose, Sophie, Fly, Jenny, Smiles, Cable, and Monster." Andie introduced.

"Hey." Kai greeted.

"Hey! What are you doing here at MSA?" Moose asked.

"I'm here on a scholarship." Kai said.

"What kind?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, dancing." Kai said.

"Cool! Show us what you got then!" Chase encouraged.

"What?! No...no way. I can't..." Kai started.

"What's wrong? Scared? Or...can't dance?" Chase teased.

"I CAN dance." Kai replied.

"Prove it!" Chase goaded.

"Fine."

--------

**End of chapter.  
Hopefully, you liked it and I hope it was a good chapter. Again, first time doing Step Up fanfiction. Comments and reviews, and contructive criticism would be nice. Nothing TOO negative though please. Thank you!  
R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STEP UP or STEP UP 2! They DO NOT belong to me! I also DO NOT own anything famous. Thank you!

WOW...3 years since an update...I blame both writer's block and school...I've been really busy with everything and I sorta felt like I couldn't do this story as well as other writers, but...I decided to try again and...well...I hope it's ok. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just leave a review or message me.

Hope you guys like it, and again, this is my first time doing Step Up fanfiction, so please bare with me if it's wrong or a little (maybe waay) off. Thank you!

Also...sorry if some the character are OOC...I tried my hardest to make it as close to them as possible.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone inside the studio became silent as they watched the new girl stand in the middle of the dance floor, "Just Dance"by Lady Gaga, blaring through the speakers. She slightly bobbed her head to the beat, about to move into position until the song stopped and changed into classical music. Everyone turned to see Director Collins with his arms crossed, and their dance instructor, Ms. Jones.

"Ms. Namazaki, nice of you to volunteer to dance first. Please interpret how to dance this song." Ms. Jones ordered.

"Uh...I thought this was a Hip Hop Class?" Kai responded, confused.

"You must've read your schedule wrong then, Ms. Namazaki." Ms. Jones replied in a slight snooty voice.

Kai reached into her back pocket and pulled out her locater card, and sure enough-she DID read it wrong. It seemed that her class was second and that although she WAS supposed to be in 710 right now, it wasn't hip hop, but interpretive.

"Oh..._ok then_..." Kai trailed off sheepishly, feeling her cheeks color a bit.

Chase smirked, covering his mouth to not be seen laughing. This resulted in Andie elbowing him in the ribs, which caused him to make a weird snorting/whimpering sound out loud. Kai turned to look at Chase in amazement, eyes wide and jaw slack. Soon, her expression changed and she started laughing. A few people in the room were shocked that the new girl was laughing at _THE _Chase Collins. Andie smirked and couldn't help but join in with Kai. Chase was shocked and slightly hurt at how his own girlfriend and how the new girl could just laugh at him, causing him to pout at them. Seeing this just caused the two girls to laugh even more, faces slightly turning red.

Kai and Andie immediately stopped laughing however, when they heard Ms. Jones coughed to get their attention.

"Well then...if you are done making a fool of yourself, Ms. Namazaki if you'd please?" Ms. Jones replied arrogantly, gesturing to the floor.

Kai pursed her lips, cursing the teacher inside her head.

Kai nodded and listened to the classical music playing through the speakers, resonating throughout the classroom. Kai took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

She closed her eyes and then did a small, graceful turn, causing Director Collins to quirk an eyebrow in curiousity. After her graceful turn, she kicked her right leg up while doing another spin, before bringing it down and rising on the tip of her toes. She than gently placed both of her feet on the floor, before doing a few complicated twists and turns and then finishing with a leap in the air, landing in one more twirling spin into a split. She then slowly and gracefully stood up and bowed, arms behind her back.

Everyone in the room stared in awe. Soon, Andie started clapping, followed by Moose and everyone else in the room. Kai slightly blushed and bowed.

Director Collins smirked in amusement as he stared at the incredulous looking Ms. Jones, who looked like she had seen someone ran over her cat or something equally offensive.

"What do you think?" Director Collins innocently asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Not bad...not bad..." Ms. Jones grudgingly admitted.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, what brings you here to MSA?" Andie asked.

"Scholarship." Kai said.

"Well, from what I've seen, I think you deserved it." Moose commented.

Kai smirked and slightly blushed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I don't normally do interpretive...I haven't done that since...since I was maybe 10." Kai said.

"What do you do?" Andie asked.

"Hip Hop." Kai smirked.

"Are you any good at it? We never did get to see you do hip hop." Chase asked.

"Are you?" Kai asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Psh! I am _the KING_ of hip hop! And this cutie here is my queen." Chase gloated.

Faith rolled her eyes and replied, "Sure...and I'm the Queen of England."

"Hey!" Andie replied indignantly.

"Oh! I didn't mean you, I believe that YOU can dance...it's your BOY that I'm worried about." Kai playfully smirked.

Chase gasps and feigns a hurt look as he places his hand over his heart.

"Why! I am HURT that you would imply that!" Chase replies.

"Who says I'm implying?" Kai smirked, popping a french fry into her mouth.

Chase stares at Kai in disbelief before pouting, looking at Andie for back-up. Andie just softly chuckles and shakes her head, gently kissing Chase on the lips before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Moose just laughs and stares at Kai, looking at her in amusement and slight awe. She was very pretty from what he could see, and he was surprised when he saw something clear and see through on her lower lips.

"What's up?" Kai asked curiously, seeing Moose stare at her.

Moose immediately blushed as soon as he realized he got caught, causing Andie to quirk an eyebrow and stare at Chase with a wicked, mischievous look in her eyes. Chase laughed and shook his head before looking back to the two dancers.

"Oh! Oh...um...uh...sorry...I-I didn't mean to stare...it's just...your lips are interesting...I mean! I-I didn't mean it like that, not that-not that your lips aren't interesting or anything, they look VERY interesting, and...oh god...I think I'm just gonna shut up now..." Moose trailed off, face completely red and pride and ego slightly diminished from humiliation.

Kai slightly giggled before pushing something out from below her lower lips. There were what looked to be two piercings at least an inch away from each other, and they were both clear and see through.

"I didn't anyone would notice, which was sorta my plan because I didn't know how the teachers would react, but these are retainers. It's a substitute for my snake bites. I also have a few more piercings and gauges, see?" Kai smiled, pushing her back to reveal 10g gauges and 12g gauges a few mm next to each other on her earlobes, followed by two small gold hoop earrings above it, and to finish it off, black industrial piercings in both ears.

"Woah...that is pretty wicked." Chase commented, eyes slightly wide in shock and surprise.

"Haha, yeah...my brother thinks I have issues." Kai shrugged, softly giggling.

Kai turns to look at Moose who was also in awe, but still slighty red in the cheeks. Kai just shook her head and laughed, assuring him that it was no big deal and that she wasn't offended or creeped out from the staring.

"Oh...ok...damn...I feel like a dork or idiot...I should've just asked or something." Moose mumbled.

"Haha, like I said, I didn't think anyone would notice because it's clear and practically invisible, so don't sweat it, kay?" Kai kindly smiled.

Moose blushed, but for a different reason this time, and nodded his head, grinning at her.

"Hey! We all have the same class next, maybe THIS time, we'll get to see your skills, shorty." Chase smirked.

"Oh...it is on, Collins, get ready to be astounded." Kai smirked back.

"Sweet! This is gonna be SO fun!" Moose grinned.

Everyone in the table just laughed and continued eating and talking, getting to know the new girl better, they all had a feeling that they were going to like her a lot. Soon, the bell rang, signaling all the students to get class before the tardy bell rang. The group grabbed their bags and walked back to the classroom, placing their bags on the floor, Kai and Chase moved to the middle of the room, causing a few of the students to stare at them in curiosity, wondering what was going to happen.

Chase turned his head and looked at Cable, signaling him to start the music. Cable smirked and started blaring "Back Seat" by New Boyz.

As soon as Kai heard the beat, her smirk turned into a small grin. She watched as Chase started dancing, popping and locking, doing a few old school and new school b-boy moves, followed by a few complex turns and twists. She slowly nodded her head, eyeing Chase and his skills, he really was talented, and it didn't surprise her that everyone else thought the same thing.

As soon as it was Kai's turn, she smirked at Chase and winked at him. It was time to show them what she could do.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**OK...so...I'm not really THAT good with dancing and naming the dance moves...but...I'll try...if any of you guys wanna give me some ideas or suggestions, I'll gladly appreciate it. Thanks! Hope you guys liked it.  
**

**Comments/Ideas/Reviews/Feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN STEP UP or STEP UP 2! They DO NOT belong to me! I also DO NOT own anything famous. Thank you!

WOW...3 years since an update...I blame both writer's block and school...I've been really busy with everything and I sorta felt like I couldn't do this story as well as other writers, but...I decided to try again and...well...I hope it's ok. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just leave a review or message me.

Hope you guys like it, and again, this is my first time doing Step Up fanfiction, so please bare with me if it's wrong or a little (maybe waay) off. Thank you!

Also...sorry if some the character are OOC...I tried my hardest to make it as close to them as possible. Sorry if dancing description slightly sucks too...not much of a dancer but I love dance movies.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_**Last time on Dance Me:**_

_Chase turned his head and looked at Cable, signaling him to start the music. Cable smirked and started blaring "Back Seat" by New Boyz._

_As soon as Kai heard the beat, her smirk turned into a small grin. She watched as Chase started dancing, popping and locking, doing a few old school and new school b-boy moves, followed by a few complex turns and twists. She slowly nodded her head, eyeing Chase and his skills, he really was talented, and it didn't surprise her that everyone else thought the same thing._

_As soon as it was Kai's turn, she smirked at Chase and winked at him. It was time to show them what she could do._

**CHAPTER 3  
**

Kai listened to the beat and let it flow through her before she started to move to the music. She decided to follow in Chase's footsteps for a few minutes, also doing her own style of popping and locking, mixing it in with a few b-boy moves. She then spun around and mixed it up with a few interpretive dance moves, twirling around and then doing a back flip, landing into a splits. She slightly leaned forward, supporting herself on her arms as she lifted herself off the ground, still in a splits, before putting her legs together and doing a full on handstand. She pushed herself off of her hands, doing a front flip, and continued dancing, not missing a beat. She laughed as she twirled a few times and started to do the reject and cat daddy for a few seconds. She then walked over to Chase in time with the beat and mouthed along to the chorus, slowly swaying her hips in front of him. She then smirked and stuck her tongue out at him as the song neared the ending, turning around with her left hand in the air, doing the peace sign.

Everyone in the room laughed an cheered, completely surprised and entertained by the dance routines, from both Chase and Kai. Chase just laughed and nodded his head, walking over to a smiling Kai and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Well I'll be damned! You are good, shorty, really good. So...let me officially say this...welcome to MSA." Chase grinned.

Kai laughed and hugged Chase before bowing in front of everyone, her cheeks slightly pink. She laughed as everyone came up to her, congratulating her and complimenting her on her dance moves. She couldn't help but blush when Moose enthusiastically hugged and started complimenting her moves, talking a mile-a-minute. She just laughed, finding it cute when he realized his over-enthusiasm and started to blush himself. She just winked and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, in which just caused his blush to deepen and darken.

During this, she however noticed from the corner of her eye that Sophie was in the background, a frown on her beautiful bi-racial face, glaring daggers at her. Surprised, Kai just shook her head and put the thought into the back of her, deciding to forget what she saw for the moment. She'll just ask Sophie if she did anything wrong or offensive later.

0-0-0-0

'_Did I do something wrong_?'

This was the current thought that was running through Kai's mind as she left her final class of the day. Throughout the whole day, everything was normal, except during lunch. That was EXTREMELY weird. She couldn't understand or comprehend what had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Damn, chica, you sure are one interesting chick." Missy commented._

_"Uh...thanks?" Kai asked, unsure of whether it was a compliment or insult._

_"Haha, lo siento, it's a compliment. First, you do interpretive like it's nothing, then have a dance off with Chase and ACTUALLY keep up, and now...you just ate him UNDER the table! You are very interesting...in a good way." Missy laughed._

_Chase just sat in awe at Kai's empty container of what HAD been filled with a large carne asada burrito along with carne asada fries. Being the competetive guy that he was, he couldn't help but challenge Kai to an eating contest, commenting on her petite and tiny form, saying that she was super skinny and that she couldn't possibly finish all of the contents of the container._

_With a smirk, Kai started to eat her food, which in turn, caused Chase to do the same thing. The whole table watched in amusement and awe as they saw the two eat it out, seeing who would finish their food first. After five minutes had gone buy, Kai popped the last french fry into her mouth, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper, before belting out an un-lady-like burp._

_Everyone laughed, with the exception of Chase, who was groaning loudly and clutching his stomach. He turned to look at Andie, a pitiful pout on his lips, begging for her to help him feel better._

_"Babe...I think you just lost." Andie softly said, smirking at her boyfriend._

_Chase just whined and laid his head on his girlfriend's shoulders, a sad pout on his face. Kai just laughed and shrugged her shoulders, finding it hilarious._

_"Sorry, dude. I grew up with my older brother, and I learned how to eat a lot...plus all that dancing made me pretty hungry. So...yeah...sorry 'bout that." Kai laughed._

_"Wow...that's so...wow..." Moose commented, eyes wide._

_"What?" Kai asked, softly laughing at Moose._

_"Apart from Andie and Missy...I don't think I've EVER seen anyone eat like that before." Moose said, dodging the balled up napkins thrown at him by Miss and Andie with an amused laugh._

_"Is that...a BAD thing?" Kai asked, looking unsure._

_"Are you kidding me? That was pretty awesome! Not a lot of the girls here eat like...actually...not a lot of the girls here tend to eat...PERIOD." Moose said, emphasizing the word "period" with a nod of his head._

_"Oh...well...yeah...you might as well get used to that. I do that...a lot...even if I'm not hungry." Kai shrugged, laughing._

_Moose just grinned at her, causing Kai to blush. She realized that she's been doing that a lot with Moose whenever he's around. She didn't know why, but she just did, and she couldn't help it or control it even if she wanted to. _

_'Well...he IS pretty cute...' Kai thought shyly._

_All of a sudden, Kai immediately stood up when she felt something cold go down her back._

_"Oh my GOSH...I am SO sorry!" _

_Turning, Kai realized it was Sophie, who had an apologetic(mock-apologetic?) look on her face, half-way empty bottle of Coke in her hand. Giving a wry smile, Kai softly stated that it was fine, and tried to ease the coldness of the drink by shrugging her shoulders and pulling against the back straps of her tank top._

_"Are you ok?" Moose asked, a look of concern on his face._

_"Haha, yeah. It's no big deal, this tends to happen to me a lot...although it's usually at home." Kai weakly smiled._

_"Do you need an extra shirt? I can give you one." Andie offered, discreetly eyeing Sophie with a suspicious look._

_"Really? Thanks, I'd appreciate it." Kai smiled, feeling grateful._

_"Cool, come with me then." Andie said, getting up from her seat._

_Kissing Chase on the cheek, Andie whispered something softly and quietly into Chase's ear, before gently grabbing Kai's elbow and leading her to her locker where she kept spare clothes._

_As soon as the two left, Chase looked at Sophie, and was surprised to see an accomplished smirk on her lips._

_'What the HELL?' Chase thought._

**END FLASHBACK**

After that incident, she had two more classes to go to before she was able to go home, two classes which she shared with Sophie Donovan. She had tried talking to her, asking her if she did or said anything wrong or offensive to her, but was surprised to be given the cold shoulder. Sophie had just huffed at her and walked away with a dramatic of her hips, as if she was trying to prove something to her.

After that, it seemed like every time Kai danced and received good praised from the teacher, Sophie would follow and try to outdo her, trying to gain an even better praise. Kai had no idea why and thought that maybe Sophie was worried about losing the title as "Prima Donna" or "MSA Dance Queen" or something.

Of course, Kai had no intentions of taking any kind of title away from Sophie, she was far from that. She actually just wanted to dance and try to keep a semi-low profile for the rest of her Senior Year.

Although, Sophie probably thought otherwise.

"Freaky..." Kai mumbled as she walked down the steps of the school's entrance.

She sat down on the last four steps, waiting for her older brother to show up and pick her up. She had been waiting for him for nearly 10 minutes now, and he STILL hadn't showed up yet. She was a little bit worried, wondering if anything had happened to him or if he had gotten himself into trouble, which he tends to do on a nearly daily basis.

Shaking her head, Kai let's a huff of frustration, today was NOT what she expected. She made new friends, but she also had a feeling that she either made a rival, or an enemy.

She was startled and brought out of her reverie when her phone started to vibrate and blare the chorus from Avenged Sevenfold's "A Little Piece of Heaven". Pulling out her black MyTouch 4G phone that she had saved up to buy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby Girl. I am SOO sorry, but I can't pick you up today...or for a few weeks." Her brother sheepishly replied on the other line.

"What? What do you mean you can't pick me up for the next few weeks? What's THAT supposed to mean?" Kai asked in shock.

"Well...it seems as if Director Collins has taken a liking to my dancing and skills...and well...he wants me to stay and do a few extra-curricular activities that can help improve my dancing even more and will help me get into any college or university of my choice. He...he also wants me to stay and pitch in a few ideas for the End-of-the-Year Senior fundraiser." Emilio filled in.

"But...isn't that in like...five or six months away?" Kai asked.

"Well...yeah...but...he wants all of the participants to practice early and...he believes that I have potential." Emilio said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Damn it..." Kai murmured, playing with the hem of her cargo pants.

"I know...I'm really sorry, Baby Girl...but...this really means a lot to me...I...I'm sorry..." Emilio trailed off.

"No...s'ok...I understand. You've always wanted this anyway...so...yeah...sure. Good luck and you better do your best." Kai warned playfully, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Kai, you're the best! Love you!" Emilio thanked.

"Yeah, yeah...love you too...bye." Kai mumbled, ending the call.

Deeply sighing, Kai locked her phone and put back into her back pocket, She slowly stood up, dusting off any dirt that might have gathered while she was sitting on the steps. Running a hand through her hair, Kai shook her head and was about to start walking home, until she heard her name get called out.

Turning, she was surprised to see Moose, standing a few steps above her, looking at her curiously.

"Oh...hey, Moose." Kai said, giving a small smile.

"Hey...are you ok?" Moose asked, walking towards Kai.

"Yeah...I just got a call from my brother...apparently, I'm walking home, now that he got pulled into the fundraiser dance thing-y." Kai said, slanting her lips a little, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh...that's cool! I was thinking of doing that too...but...eh...I don't know." Moose replied.

"Don't you want to go to the college or university of "your dreams"?" Kai asked.

"Well...sure...but...whether I do the fundraiser or not, my parents would just support me and pay it off themselves." Moose said.

"Oh...that's cool." Kai nodded.

"Yeah...so...what are you gonna do now then?" Moose asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Mmm...I don't know...I'll probably just walk it. I don't really live that far...just a mile or less. I live in the, affordable, semi-nice houses next to the church." Kai shrugged nonchalantly.

"Woah...that's pretty far...wait...actually...I live a few blocks past that. Why don't I walk you home?" Moose offered.

For the umpteenth time of the day, Kai found herself blushing, this time, not going unnoticed by Moose.

"I don't know..." Kai shyly trailed off.

"Come on...I'd feel better knowing that you got home safely...and besides! I don't bite...much." Moose teased, a small playful grin on his lips.

"Haha, ok...sure. Why not, I guess I could use the company. Thanks." Kai smiled.

"Sweet! Let's go, m'lady." Moose grinned widely, slightly bowing and gesturing the way with his a sweep of his arms.

Kai couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at Moose's antics, finding it cute, and finding him even cuter.

"Flirt." Kai playfully stuck out her tongue.

All Moose did was laugh and wink at her, walking a few inches next to her. They started conversing and laughing, slowly getting to know one another better, playfully pushing the other if something funny or embarassing was said.

At first, Kai had already planned on going home and walking by herself, feeling a little put-off and lonely after her conversation with her brother. Now, however, she had a feeling that she wouldn't mind walking home for the next few weeks...if Moose was going to be there.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**OMG! DRAMA! Haha...well...sorta. Haha, sorry if the chapter seemed rushed, but...I tried. Hoped you liked it!  
**

**OK...so...I'm not really THAT good with dancing and naming the dance moves...but...I'll try...if any of you guys wanna give me some ideas or suggestions, I'll gladly appreciate it. Thanks! Hope you guys liked it.  
**

**Comments/Ideas/Reviews/Feedback**


End file.
